Glalin Thunderforge
Thane Glalin Thunderforge'' was once the champion of Ironforge and Khaz Modan, though after waging his life against the Naga, the Scourge took his corpse to be revived by the Necromancers at the Ebon Hold. They were not strong enough to keep him on their side, and then, the Forsaken caused him to break free pre-maturely. Now a twisted being, he seeks to do everything, preform any ritual to regain his life. But not without proving himself to the Universe.'' Before the First War. You know where he hails from, but not his full story. Glalin took up arms first at the young age of thirty-nine, when the Dark Irons made their blow against the farmstead owned by his families. Glalin possessed the blood of a warrior, trough his father, and defended it valiantly along with the farmhands, but as they fel, his grandfather created a diversion so that Carlin and Glalin could flee. They would venture all the way back to Ironforge, to warn Balgrim, Glalin's father, taking only five of the rams with them. Balgrim had not wished to risk his son's life in combat, preffering it if he took over the farm instead, his mother always agreed to this. But durring the fight he had proven that a warrior's life suited him far better. At first his parents refused to take him along when they organized a raid on the farmstead, but Glalin accused his father of attempting to limit his honour. With annoyance he gave in and together with a half-dozen mountaineers, four gryphon riders and his father they managed to take back the Dark Iron occupied farm. Balgrim saw how he had not taken Glalin's will seriously. and he trained him in the dwarven art of hammer and axe. They sold the farm, and the rams, and his mother took up residence within Ironforge. His father dedicated his free time to training Glalin. Although Glalin was a young warrior when he again wished to take up arms for Ironforge, they directly stationed him at a rough spot. In one of their most southern camps, just below Loch Modan. In the hot and barren Badlands, not only the Dark Irons roamed here, scorpions, gnolls and lions made travelling alone dangerous. From that camp they made tons of strikes against the legions of Ragnaros and the Dark Iron Thane. Many of his comrades died, until he was the one to act as commander over the forces, though this took ten years. After nearly hundred attacks on their enemies, Glalin still managed to not be murdered, captured or maddened. Glalin swore Gwyarbrawden to many of his men, all were avenged. 'Their attacks went further than within the Badlands, their raids ravaged various settlements deep within the Searing Gorge, and not only the rivalling dwarves were taken care of, the black dragons and gnolls too were serious threats, and they weren't left unharmed. Durring this time he also met the beautiful Nikha of the Ironforge clan, they got really drunk and had a tumble in the hay, of which Sigrid was the result. The Great Wars Glalin kept up command of his troops until after the second attempt of the orcs to invade Stormwind, he ordered his troops to move further into the south, he wanted to see these greenskins for himself. Further than Redridge they did not come, orcs had already razed the region. When the orcs suddendly made their move against the dwarves instead of against the remaining humans, Glalin was forced to pull his troops back far into dwarven territory. With the assistance of the humans and high elven archers they managed to make a difference, and in repayment he fought alongside the humans when they took back Stormwind. This earned him the grand title of Thane, Elite Dwarf Warrior. After the victory, Glalin learned of his daughter, Sigrid, and resumed himself from the army for a while to get to know her. The mother of Sigrid had fallen ill, and they were not married, Glalin's mother offered to take care of Sigrid after a while, so that Glalin could join the war Beyond the Dark Portal. There again, he fought valiantly, proving that he was worthy of his title, Glalin's father had been a Thane, and so had Glalin's Grandfather before that, and naturally, his grandfather's father too. He once hoped for a son, so he could further this tradition amongst his family. When they closed the Portal, Glalin was stationed at the Azeroth side, luckily for him. He could go home after the war, so he could again take time to get to know his daughter. He was quite the enemy of any orc, fighting these savages in the moment of rest between two wars, he helped the Internment act. He learned how to translate Orcish, since he often had to question them. They took off to the north, he was positioned at the keep Dun´Garok, under command of Captain Ironhill, as his second. The Third War A few months before the Third War, a group of Explorers left to Northrend. Glalin was one of these adventurers, and he fought under the command of Muradin Bronzebeard himself. They ran into the Young Prince as their settlement was under assualt of the Scourge. After Muradin went missing, he and those under his control took up their Flying Machines, though not before helping Arthas in his fight against Mal´ganis. When they returned to Ironforge, Glalin heard the news of the troops being sent to the west. Across the ocean, delivering the sad news to Magni Bronzebeard. He and the others flew across the sea, and once they arrived, they had little time to prepare for the great war to come, the great Pitlord, Mannoroth had just been defeated. And most of the forces had to move north to Hyjal, in order to fight against the Scourge and Legion there. After the great victory, he returned home once again. The Dawn of Ruin After a while he returned to his post at Dun Garok, where the Captain soon was assassinated by the Forsaken. He took up command, and delivered some heavy blows against the Forsaken. He was also Aiding the Stormpikes in claiming the Alterac Valleys. He led a typical life for a dwarf, until a new enemy rised, one so close to Ironforge that it could possibly form a large threat to them. It was the Dawn of Ruin, with the elf Seraphis Moonshadow as their leader. The elf was an ancient one, sealed away in the nether centuries ago. But he had somehow been freed, and took up arms against the world, in order to become the mightiest being to wander the planes of Azeroth. Glalin had attempted to take down portions of the army by himself, though many fled before they could be given what they deserved, sweet death. He was pretty much alone, until the United Resistance came, Together with two elves and an Orcish Shaman, they had tracked Seraphis down to the Sunken Temple, where he had thought to find an artifact of power, possibly. After the elf's hopeless attempt to sacrifice herself to kill Seraphis, it came down to Glalin and the other two. After many attempts, Glalin was wounded heavily, sitting by on the ramp of the body of water where the fight went down, suddendly, the Orcish Shaman, Gauna jumped down in the water, sending electricity trough it, Glalin used what little energy he had left to activate his stoneform, he jumped after her and used his Thunderclap to empower her electricity. Meanwhile the other elf, who was the son of Seraphis, stabbed Seraphis into his heart with a crystal shard, as the smoke from the explosion cleared, Seraphis had died, but his corpse faded away, and he was assumed to have returned to the Nether. Category:Characters